Traumatisme définitif ?
by Storiesmania
Summary: Les enfants ont une mémoire qui dépasse notre imagination. Même une fois adultes, certaines choses ne quittent jamais leur esprit. Il en vas de même pour le petit problème de fourrure de Remus Lupin.


**Note de l'auteur:**

Cet OS a été écris pour le concours de Zenophys Art pour l'édition d'Août, sur le thème du traumatisme. Allez voir sa page facebook elle fait de magnifique dessins, il vous suffit d'entrer son nom d'artiste sur Facebook pour la trouver. Allez voir ça vaut le coup d'oeil.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Traumatisme définitif ?

Un jeune enfant victime de cauchemars cherche le réconfort auprès de ses parents, mais que se passe-t-il lorsque la réalité est un cauchemar et que l'on a presque personne à qui se raccrocher ? C'est le cas de Remus Lupin. Il avait une vie tranquille avec ses parents avant cette nuit où, victime d'insomnie, il avait eu l'inconscience d'ouvrir sa fenêtre alors que tout le monde dans son village natal savait qu'un loup-garou chassait la nuit dans les environs. Depuis ce jour où ce loup-garou, Fenrir Greyback, l'a enlevé et mordu, sa vie et devenu un cauchemar permanent. Il ne parvient plus à dormir la nuit car sans cesse, lorsqu'il ferme les yeux, il revoit l'homme qui l'attrape par la peau du cou alors qu'il regarde le ciel étoilé depuis sa fenêtre. Il se rappelle sa voix terrifiante et gutturale qui lui dit :  
\- Tu vas faire un excellent jouet pour un temps et ensuite tu seras un monstre à mon image.  
Il n'oubliera pas non plus son haleine fétide. Le loup-garou avait mangé de la chair crue et avait soin de garder une haleine des plus immonde pour terroriser ses proies. Puis avant qu'il n'enfonce ses dents dans la chaire de Remus, il avait abondamment bavé sur son bras après l'avoir bien torturé puis il l'a abandonné dans la forêt. Le jeune garçon qu'il était alors avait froid, et surtout, il avait peur. Il tremblait comme une feuille, un rien aurait pu le faire tomber mais il est parvenu à quitter la forêt. Il sentait son sang couler, il ne tenait pas bien debout, mais il avançait, sursautant au moindre , de peur que ce soit son tortionnaire qui le suive dans le but de continuer son jeu cruel.

Il revoit ensuite dans ses rêves le long chemin tortueux et plein de trou qu'il a dû suivre avant d'atteindre la ville la plus proche, car le loup l'avait emmené loin, bien loin de chez lui. Et, il ne le savait pas, mais sa famille le croyait mort, il était resté avec son kidnappeur pendant plus d'un mois et il ne savait pas non plus qu'il avait fait sa première victime. Il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais s'en est rappelé par la suite en sentant des odeurs familières qui avait fait remonter ce terrible souvenir à la surface de son esprit. Il revoyait donc dans ses horribles cauchemars le corps disloqué de la jeune femme qu'il a dévoré ensuite sans sourciller, ce qui est normal pour un loup-garou et en général ils ne se souviennent jamais de ce qu'il se passe durant leurs métamorphoses, sauf que cette fois-là s'était gravée dans sa tête. Le visage de cette pauvre femme hantait ses nuits et il avait peur de fermer les yeux et de la voir en train de le juger, une lueur de terreur et d'incompréhension dans son regard. Mais malgré ça, l'horreur de ses cauchemars ne l'empêchait pas d'être en vie et c'était ce qui avait tant terrifié les gens de son village lorsqu'il était enfin retourné chez lui. Tous savaient ce qu'impliquait le fait qu'il respirait encore et tous savait ce que signifiait l'horrible morsure qu'il avait au bras. Même sa famille le savait, mais ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner leur seul enfant, il n'avait pas choisi ce qui lui était arrivé et ils ont fait de leur mieux pour l'aider à supporter sa nouvelle condition.

Cependant, malgré tous leurs efforts, les ennuis de Remus Lupin ne faisaient que commencer. À cause de sa lycanthropie, il ne pouvait plus aller à l'école comme n'importe lequel de ses anciens camarades et les gens du village ont également poussé sa famille à déménager, pensant que le garçon contaminerait, par la force de l'instinct, toutes les autres personnes autour de lui. Mais Remus ne voulait faire de mal à personne, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était remonter le temps pour empêcher cette horrible nuit de se dérouler comme il l'avait vécue. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, il lui aurait fallu un retourneur de temps pour cela, et même avec un tel artefact, cela aurait été terriblement dangereux, car modifier le cours du temps est un acte difficile puisqu'il ne faut jamais au grand jamais se rencontrer soit même. De cela, aussi, le jeune Remus en avait connaissance, après tout, il était un enfant de sorciers. Et puis il avait fallu le retirer de l'école moldu pour lui faire commencer ses études de magie, sauf que personne ne voulait d'un élève avec une telle particularité, personne. Enfin, si, un grand sorcier dirigeant une prestigieuse école de magie avait entendu parler de Remus Lupin et avait accepté de laisser ses parents l'inscrire à Poudlard, l'école dont il était l'illustre directeur : Albus Dumbledore. Mais malgré toute sa puissance, le sorcier ne pouvait annuler les effets de la morsure sur le garçon.

En revanche, avec l'aide de ses collègues il fit en sorte que le jeune garçon puisse suivre ses études avec les autres étudiants de l'école sans que son secret ne soit ébruité. Une cabane déserte, bâtie près de Pré-au-lard, village sorcier se trouvant non loin de l'école a était désignée pour être la demeure du jeune garçon pendant les périodes de pleine lune. Un saule cogneur a ensuite était planté dans la cours de l'école et un passage secret a été creusé depuis ses racines jusqu'à la cabane abandonnée. Ainsi, avant chaque pleine lune, un enseignant devait emmener l'étudiant par ce chemin et bien l'enfermer de sorte qu'il ne puisse blesser personne. C'est donc avec l'assurance de ne mettre en danger aucun autre jeune gens que Remus Lupin avait accepté de suivre les cours donnés à Poudlard. Tout semblait enfin s'améliorer pour lui mais il n'était toujours pas débarrassé de ses cauchemars tant il avait été traumatisé par cette fameuse nuit. Il ne se débarrasserait jamais de son petit problème de fourrure comme ses amis qu'il avait réussi à se faire durant sa scolarité appelait sa lycanthropie depuis qu'ils en avaient pris connaissance. C'est ainsi que finalement un acte horrible avait permis à ce garçon traumatisé de bâtir une solide amitié avec des garçons de son âge.


End file.
